Always Be My Baby
by Her Sweetness
Summary: A drabble oneshot. Very short. Basically Bakura is feeling a bit... smoothered by Ryou. Hints of slash.


Her Sweetness: Hello. Don't know where this one came from, but I'm just posting it because I can. It's just a drabblish thing. 

All reviewers will receive cookies with my face on them! Hooray!

* * *

The freezer air hit his face as he looked around in the refrigerator. He'd been standing in front of the refrigerator for what seemed like twenty minutes and still couldn't decided what to snack on. It seemed that everything was either not appealing or fattening. But then everything was fattening these days. Eh, McDonalds… Who needs em?

"Bakura? Bakura where are you?"

He looked up, over the top of the fridge door and saw his hikari standing in the threshold. Bakura turned back to the packages of food inside, "I'm right here."

"Oh… What are you doing?"

"Finding something to eat."

He tilted his head, "But, why?"

"Jeez! What is this, Twenty Questions or something? Why am I being interrogated?" Bakura rolled his eyes and closed the door with more force than he meant. He then opened the cupboards, snooping around.

Ryou put his hands on his hips and walked up behind his other half, "Don't! You're going to spoil your dinner."

Bakura got out a bag of potato chips, opening it.

"No." He snatched the bag away, tucking it under his arm.

"Hey! Give it back, I'm hungry!"

"If you eat too much before dinner, you'll get indigestion. And then you won't want to go to sleep. Then tomorrow, you'll be so hungry, you'll overeat and then have a stomach ache." Ryou turned around and threw the chips into the trash.

"B-But… Ryou! Hey, you can't do that!" He followed his hikari into the living room where he was sitting down on the couch, dialing a few numbers on the phone behind the sofa. "Ryou, listen to me, I'm tired of you treating me like-"

Ryou put his finger to his yami's lips, silencing him, "Shh. Not now, sweetie. I'm talking to Malik."

Bakura's eye twitched as Ryou forgot all about him and continued to gab into the phone whilst Bakura sighed and turned on the television, passing the time. During the ten minutes that his hikari was on the phone, he was told to turn the TV down twice to where he couldn't even hear it and then he heard his name going back and forth on the line, scowling because he knew they were talking about him and laughing.

"Okay, then! Bye!" Ryou giggled cheerfully and put the phone back onto the cradle. When he turned back, Bakura was staring at him. "Oh, what's wrong, 'Kura?"

"Ryou, I think we need to talk about you doing-"

_Bzzzt!_

Suddenly, the smaller of the two albinos jumped up and ran into the kitchen, shouting, "The spaghetti's almost ready!"

"Grr… Ryou, I-I want to talk to you!" He called, running in after his hikari.

When he got in there, Ryou was working at the stove and going back and forth to the sink, straining the noodles and going into the fridge to get the sauce. "Bakura, after I get your dinner, I'm going out with Malik. He's going to bring Marik by so you two can play together."

"_Play_! I don't _play_with anyone!"

"Oh, of course you don't." Ryou took time to pinch Bakura's cheeks and force him to smile. "So cute. Anyway, we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes or so. Do you want me to buy you a t-shirt?"

"Ryou, I have thousands of t-shirts…! Every time you go out, you get me another one. How many shirts can there be?"

"You'd be surprised." He turned around after going into the fridge again and pulling out two different juice boxes, "Okay, your choice! Apple or grape juice?"

Bakura stood from his seat at the table and shouted, "I don't want juice! I want wine!"

"'Kura, you're not supposed to have alcohol. That's bad for you and you always have horrid hangovers."

"Marik is allowed to have wine and whatever else he wants!"

Ryou put his hands on his hips, pouting, "Whatever Malik let's Marik have is no concern of mine, you know. He can have his hangovers. But, 'Kura, you're my special boy!"

"I'm not a boy! Ryou, I want you to stop treating me like a little kid! I'm five thousand years old, for Ra's sake! I know what's best for me! I don't want you mothering me anymore!"

"Oh, 'Kura… You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do! I'm not your kid, I'm your Dark side and I expect to be treated as such!" He stomped his foot on the ground, signaling that his word was final.

Ryou's eyes tilted downwards as he lowered the two juice boxes he was holding, "B-But, Bakura, I know you're old enough to take care of yourself… But I like making sure you're okay… You may be millennia old, but you'll always be my baby, you know."

"Ah…" Bakura scratched his head as he looked at his other half who looked on the verge of tears. And it was always such a bother when Ryou broke down and cried. Cheering him up always involved dressing up in bunny outfits of sorts. He sighed, "Yeah… Okay, Ryou, I-I'm sorry."

"Oh!" He rushed over and hugged him, tightly, squealing, "Thank you, Bakura! I'm just looking out for you, I don't mean to be overbearing."

"I know…"

"So! Which will it be, apple or grape?"

"Ugh… Apple."


End file.
